1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device including a display panel curved in one direction, which is capable of reducing tensile stress exerted on the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is categorized into a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) according to a method of emitting light.
Flat surface display devices are available in a wide range of screen sizes. Depending on positions from which a viewer sees a central portion of a screen or left and right end portions thereof, a visual disparity becomes disadvantageously larger as the screen size of display devices is increased. In other words, where a viewer sees an image displayed on a screen from a position corresponding to a central portion of a relatively large display device, the image displayed on a central portion of the screen is seen quite clearly, whereas the image displayed on left and right end portions of the screen is not clearly visible.
In order to compensate for the visual disparity, a curved surface display device has been developed, of which a surface is curved in a partial-circle profile extending from a central portion of a screen to each of opposing sides of the screen. The curved surface display device can be classified into two categories: a portrait type that has a longer vertical length than a horizontal length from the viewpoint of a viewer and is curved in a vertical direction, and a landscape type that has a longer horizontal length than a vertical length from the viewpoint of a viewer and is curved in a horizontal direction.